


A Soft White Damn

by twahtohnedskee



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Outsider, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bet he was waiting for someone. Boys like that always were. She hoped that the girl was pretty, at least. By now, the boy’s cheeks were starting to color due to the cold. It was kind of adorable. She didn't understand why anyone would keep a boy like that waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft White Damn

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago for the Roger to my Mark and it is posted with her permission :) Also, Hi TMI fandom! I come bearing fic, please be nice to me! 
> 
> Title is taken from an e. e. cummings quote.

She was sitting on a park bench when she saw him. He was hard to miss, to be honest. Tall, dark haired, pale, and with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were the kind of blue that couldn't really be described, except maybe as gorgeous, and even then the word fell short. It was cold out, so the boy's breath crystallized in front of his mouth in small puffs. She watched him for a while. She knew she was being creepy but it's not everyday you see a boy like that. He was standing alone, just off the side of the path and almost directly across from the bench she was sitting on. His boots crunched in the grass beneath his feet. She wondered what he was doing there. He obviously wasn't taking a walk. He had barely moved 3 feet from his original position. Despite this, he has an air of restlessness about him, an energy that couldn't be hidden. He would rock back on the balls of his feet or turn his head quickly towards the slightest sound. Also, he had his phone in his hand the whole time and would check it regularly. She bet he was waiting for someone. Boys like that always were. She hoped that the girl was pretty, at least. By now, the boy’s cheeks were starting to color due to the cold. It was kind of adorable. She didn't understand why anyone would keep a boy like that waiting. 

Suddenly the boy's head snapped up. His face changed. Actually, his entire body language changed. He straightened up and smiled. It was a small smile but it was so genuine that the girl watching him had to drag her eyes away from the boy and look for the person who made him so obviously happy. The only person she saw was another boy. Taller, even than the one she had just been looking at. This one was even harder to miss. He was in a deep crimson coat with a zebra print scarf that glittered around his neck. He wore purple gloves and black boots. As if that wasn't enough, his hair stood up in sharp, black spikes. She was pretty sure that they were a public hazard. He walked with a lazy grace and an enviable confidence. Incredulously, she glanced back at the first boy and traced his gaze. He was indeed looking at the walking rainbow headed this way. Well, she definitely hadn't expected that. 

She lowered her gaze. Now that there were two of them, it felt wrong to pry but she couldn't help herself from stealing glances at them. Eventually, she gave up on looking away and tried to watch them subtly. The taller boy had finally reached the blue eyed one. He leaned down to murmur something. An apology, she hoped. Their faces were so close together that the fog of their breath mingled between them. The blue eyed boy seemed to realize this and pulled away with a slightly frazzled look on his face. He glanced around. The taller one smirked and laced their fingers together. He leaned into the other boy again. He seemed to be reassuring him. The blue-eyed boy's shoulders relaxed slowly and he glanced up at the taller boy with a quiet smile. He said something. The taller boy chuckled. He dropped a kiss onto the shorter boy's forehead. Boldly, the shorter boy grabbed the other's scarf and yanked him into a brief kiss. He let go and looked around again, just to make sure that no one was looking their way. The girl dropped her gaze and pretended to draw, hoping that he thought she was busy with her sketchpad. The last thing she saw was the pleasantly surprised laughter gracing the taller boy’s features. 

When she glanced back up, they were talking again. The taller one had the other boy's hands in his. His forehead was creased and his expression one of worry. He rubbed his gloved hands over the blue-eyed boy's bare ones and blew on them. The blue eyed boy looked like he was protesting being coddled. He tried to pull away and made a gesture that clearly said 'we should go’. The taller one shook his head but he let go of the other boy's hands. They started forward when the taller one suddenly stopped. He grinned and it was then that the girl realized that his eyes were like those of a cat. She found it odd that is was his grin that drew it to her attention. The taller one pulled off one of his gloves and gave it to the one with blue eyes. He protested again but the taller one was having none of that. Reluctantly, the blue-eyed boy slipped his hand into the glove. The taller one took their bare hands and, intertwining their fingers, brought them into the safety of his coat pocket. He looked extremely pleased with himself. The blue-eyed boy’s cheeks colored. 

It was beginning to snow now. The two walked with their sides pressed to each other. The shorter boy's head was leaning on the taller's shoulder. They looked extremely comfortable, like they belonged there. The girl turned to go. She had been sitting there sketching, taking advantage of the few days that the park was near empty. She glanced towards the couple-- because they were so obviously a couple in love--one last time. They had stopped again. The blue eyed boy was smiling, the mirth in his eyes was the kind that was noticeable even from a distance. He had reached up a hand and was trying to brush some of the snow flakes out of his lover's hair. The taller one caught it and pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't anywhere near the obscenity one normally expects of couples in the park but it was so personal and so intimate that the girl had to look away. It felt too much like intruding. Those two seemed to be living in their own personal world. It probably wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. It was beautiful in a way that other people’s happiness sometimes is. She didn't need to turn back. She had found enough inspiration. She was keeping this little gem to herself though. It was one of those tiny moments that made her believe in humanity just a little bit more.


End file.
